


Empty Grave

by 77hunde



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, No Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/77hunde/pseuds/77hunde
Summary: 他们以一种没有互相理解的方式达成了互相慰藉，一个没有温度的温暖拥抱。是Cedrick主视角
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Empty Grave

Cedrick经常收到BPOL的信，他之所以可以判断是BPOL，是因为上面的地址，他很清楚是BPOL的基地，他比自己的兄弟Dominic早退伍了不知道多久，但还记得当初Dominic折磨他取乐的地方——老天，难道是他们发现几年前他和Dominic搞坏了基地电闸的事情吗，可就算是现在追究他的连带责任，或许也太晚了一些，况且，那也太久远了。  
他在早晨的咖啡里放进了两粒方糖一边搅动一边看着信纸，略有一丝不安，对方使用很工整的书写格式，官方的措辞，询问Cedrick的安好，很抱歉信件的打扰，之后通篇都围绕着一个人——Dominic。  
真他妈糟透了。  
Cedrick揉了揉眼睛，希望不要再想起那些服役的回忆，还有那个空荡荡又虚假的葬礼；他喝完咖啡重新整理了一番思绪。  
他想起那个母亲在父亲怀里流泪，所有人都在绿草地灰石碑之间穿着黑衣服的日子，他记得自己的拳头握得手心出血；瞧瞧，Dominic，这就是为什么我更早的退伍的原因，现在你没有理由来嘲笑我，嘲笑我明明是双胞胎却做不到你能做得到的事情了，瞧瞧你能做到事情给你带来了什么，枪和子弹到底带来了什么。Cedrick心里想着，那是和自己长着一张脸的同卵兄弟，他本以为可以看到自己的死相，但是棺木里是空荡荡的，塞满了花朵，鲜艳的花瓣看起来如此的衰败。现在的每天早上，他面对着镜子时候能看到自己和Dominic一模一样的那张脸，想象惨白的肤色和开裂的嘴唇，或者是其他的样子；糟透了。  
Cedrick再度睁开眼睛，面对那篇意外的信件。信的落款是Marius Streicher。噢，Marius，如果你如此的在意Dominic，你就应该知道这件事才对，既然你在BPOL，你为什么会不知道，你怎么会来问我，Dominic最近如何，Dominic在哪；一方面，他有那么一刻嫉妒无知的Marius还可以期盼Dominic的回归，一方面是他希望少一个为Dominic伤心的人；无论如何，他承认一杯黑咖啡不足以让自己清醒。  
他写了一封回信，告诉他Dominic一切安好，他很忙，经常出差，希望Marius不要打扰他。  
最好永远不要打扰Dominic，他心里想着。  
Cedrick以严厉的口吻写下那份回信，寄出，回到自己的日常生活，他还有自己的订婚人，还有一份普通的工作，那些枪和血已经和他没有关系了，和那些冰冷肮脏的东西混在一起只会变成一个装着灵魂的空棺材。  
——他本是这样想的。  
他很快的，收到了第二封来自Marius Streicher的来信，很意外的是对方似乎雀跃了起来，该死的，Cedrick记得自己没有写什么快乐的话语，并且希望他不要来见Dominic，难道自己写错了？就连Cedrick都开始怀疑自己到底写了什么。Marius的回信里像个控制不住重复用夸张词语的孩子，他满怀希望的期待有一天Dominic可以结束外勤回来，满怀希望的期待有一天可以去拜访Cedrick和Dominic，满怀希望的期待Dominic生活得很好。  
他甚至有些恼火，但想了想，这不是自己的事情，按理来说他应该同样认真对待Dominic的事情，噢，他总不能翻开棺材板从土里爬出来指责自己，他甚至都他妈不在那个坟里。他不用管Dominic的任何事情。  
Cedrick还收到了另一封信，上面写着Cedrick转Dominic。  
Cedrick想了想，把他们全部扔在了垃圾桶里。  
去你的吧，你到底算什么人。  
Cedrick后悔了，是在第二十一封信寄来的时候；他明白部队里对电子设备的管控会迫使他们用书信，每一封信都会被检查，但是也不至于到这样吧，一个半月源源不断的把他的邮箱塞满到邮递员敲门让他检查邮箱，这太夸张了。  
每一封信都是Cedrick转Dominic，Dominic，Dominic，Dominic，有些信甚至直接缩写成dom，Cedrick甚至有些不满这样家庭成员的昵称被外人使用。  
是时候告诉他了，Cedrick想着，并且道个歉，自己早该告诉这位Marius事实，他写了自己的第二封也是最后一封回信，他把Marius约出来，想要当面告诉他一切。  
我或许会被揍一顿，毕竟我骗了他，还骗了这么久；Cedrick感觉自己多少和Dominic在整蛊其他人上有着天生的得心应手，但是Cedrick还没有Dominic那么恶劣。  
Cedrick记得很清楚，他临走前和未婚妻轻吻，说自己去了结一些Dominic的事情就回，未婚妻目送他离开，他穿着日常的兜帽，才入秋的德国并不是特别冷，他背着包上了火车，准备去见Marius。可是该死的，真他妈该死的，但凡是这该死火车能够准点那么三四个小时，Cedrick也不至于凌晨一点才转乘出租抵达杜塞尔道夫的约定地点，现在路上人迹罕至，约好的咖啡店也早已打烊，除了坏了的路灯一闪一闪，酒吧的方向还有些灯红酒绿，只有秋天的落叶被风刮的乱跑，钟楼的指针都像是嘲讽他的不守时。  
Cedrick心想，太好了，这可真是太好了，Marius会有另一封信专门来责备自己不守时了，虽然他从来不看Marius给Dominic的回信，但是他可以猜到一定会有的。  
Cedrick最后回想起这件事感觉一切都是错的。他看到了那个瘦高的男人站在闪烁的路灯下，他有些憔悴，眼窝很深，他来回踱步着，身子裹在他的夹克里，夹克不合身得像一个挂衣架撑着那夹克，他后来意识到那是Dominic的旧夹克，那不出意外……  
“Dom！” Cedrick还没说话，那个男人，也Marius，便识别出了他，或者说是Dominic的脸，他看到Marius眼睛里闪过的光，应该是刚路过的车的远光灯，或者是其他什么，下一秒便是他的肩窝，他被Marius搂的死死的，像要挤出他肺泡里的每一丝空气，把自己的心脏塞到Cedrick的胸腔里跳动。  
“慢着，我不……”  
我不是Dominic。他本来该笑出来的，他们的双胞胎伎俩又整蛊到了人，但他笑不出来。  
他的肩头感到湿漉漉的温暖，他的帽衫湿了，还有Marius微微的颤抖，风里发冷的手抠着Cedrick的后背；他感觉一点也不好笑，真的不好笑。  
“我给所有人都写了信，问了所有人。”哭腔让marius的鼻音很重，Cedrick依据这含糊的发音勉强判断Marius的句子。“但是所有人都说你死了，我不相信，我就知道…。”  
Cedrick失去了他解释的机会，他刚想说什么，他的嘴唇便被覆上；冰冷的，一定是风的原因，薄荷漱口水的味道顺着唇缝溢出，还有男人的荷尔蒙味，下巴的胡茬。  
该死的，他不是同性恋，他还有自己的未婚妻，这是他妈搞什么。  
他把Marius推开，对方很是诧异，Marius呆呆站在原地，低着头，抬起眼睛看着他，昏暗的街道里只有月亮在泪光的反光是清晰可见的，手臂微微张开还希望得到一个拥抱。  
Cedrick才意识到并不是Marius不知道这件事，而是不愿意面对，而自己是再度勾起他痛苦回忆还给予了虚假希望的凶手，以自己这幅老天打造得一模一样的面孔作为最后一击；他以为自己，父亲，母亲……才是真正这件事里的最受伤的受害者，因为Dominic的狂妄，但Marius，他……  
他鼻子酸了，他哭了，Cedrick突然哭了，Cedrick对着空棺材都没有掉一滴眼泪，他想在Dominic面前逞强，但是他必须承认，该死的他想念他的兄弟。他搂着Marius，拥抱着对方，互相把脑袋埋在对方的颈窝，都哭的像个傻子，都呢喃着什么，但都没有在听对方说话，他们以一种没有互相理解的方式达成了互相慰藉，一个没有温度的温暖拥抱。  
他不记得他是怎么和Marius分道扬镳的，但是他记得哭完后的男孩笑起来很干净甜美，难怪Dominic会喜欢，但随着听到不能再见面后飘散；他又许下什么空洞的承诺，他不知道，但他再也没有见过Marius，他不知道自己的背影在Marius看起来是怎么样的，也不知道Marius去过了什么生活，他不知道，他一开始就不该搅和进这件事，但是他现在需要这件事完美的收尾。  
。  
。  
。  
“所以你他妈的……”Dominic把手里的烟灭在烟灰缸里，有些讥讽和恼怒的语气对着Cedrick的脸说着，烟雾吐在Cedrick的面前。“你亲了他，还他妈有胆子来告诉我？”  
“操你妈的，Dominic，没人知道你他妈当时因为隐藏身份假死去了汉诺威。”Cedrick很恼火，自己难得休息日连夜赶火车过来看自己复活的兄弟，把这些年发生的事情复盘一边，结果被这样威胁。  
Dominic冷笑了一声，嘴里嘟囔着我他妈可能的确死了，无论如何，Dominic的确比以前要凶恶、不讲理、攻击性，特别是…老天，他什么时候搞得满身纹身和伤疤，而比起伤疤更刺痛的是眼眶下那双要把他扎穿的眼睛；也许现在永远不可能再玩双胞胎整蛊了。Cedrick只想把自己的事情办完，他的孩子还需要照顾，他想乘早回去。  
“我只是把这些信给你，和你讲一下你的男朋友的情况。”他蹲下来，把行李箱放倒。  
“他才不是我男朋友了。”Dominic眼神灰暗了一点，嘴里发出不耐烦的咋声。  
“…是吗？你不用瞒我了。”Cedrick打开箱子，里面没有任何Cedrick的行李，里面全是白色和黄色的信封，新旧程度不一，全未拆封。“说真的，我记得有科学研究说双胞胎里面其中一个是同性恋的概率很高，所以没什么必要和我说谎了，我理解你，爸妈估计也无所谓这点。”事实上爸妈可能先一步Dominic的“复活”昏倒。  
“你懂个屁，根本不是这个问……算了，这他妈是什么，你来了就给我带一箱废纸？”Dominic踢了一脚行李箱，被Cedrick制止了。“我没定报纸，问下一家吧。”  
他真的变了。  
但是，该死的，傻逼Dominic。  
“都是你小男友写的，之后他还在不断的写，连邮递员换了三个都全认识我，因为你小男友要给你的信全塞我家里了。”Cedrick抓起一把信，拍在Dominic的桌上，瞪着Dominic的眼睛。“读它，最少把我给你撒的谎圆了。”  
“什么谎，我都死了，还能给我撒什么谎。”  
“你他妈的还爱他的那个谎。”  
Dominic和Cedrick对视，互相瞪着，Cedrick感觉自己很明显的处于劣势；不知道自己说的那句话到底如何激怒Dominic，反正他被扫地出门了，他本以为自己会有更多时间和兄弟再聚，他或许会给Dominic来上一拳，当做他几年消失还诈死给大家的“整蛊”的报复，或许会和以前一样聊到过去嬉笑，也许提到他的男朋友Marius会提起他们是因为什么在一起，是什么故事；但是没有，Dominic收下那箱信后连行李箱都没还就把Cedrick赶了出去，Cedrick气愤的在酒吧喝了一晚上酒，空空荡荡的，他感觉没有什么实感。  
他最终还是担心那位完全变成另一个人了的兄弟的，他在通宵宿醉后的第二天回头还是跑来看了看Dominic的公寓，他敲门，并没有回应，他便趴在Dominic的窗上偷看——Dominic在桌上睡着了。  
他酒醒了。  
Dominic把所有的信都拆出来整理好的在桌上整理，信封扔的到处都是，他趴在信上，睡着了，睡得很熟，天已经亮了，台灯却还亮着，他感觉Dominic睡得像个失眠患者几年来第一次睡了个好觉；他便不再打扰，安静的赶自己的火车了。  
。  
。  
。  
Cedrick正在厨房里擦玻璃杯，他正在准备圣诞节的餐具，他剃干净了胡子，头发梳得整整齐齐，和续着大胡子的Dominic完全不同，却有差不多的脸。“我挺意外你会回来的，你不是现在在彩虹小队其实需要操心的事情还挺多的？”  
“meh…彩虹小队的假期终于凑到了一起的时间罢了。”Dominic帮他一起准备着餐具，他透过厨房看到在Cedrick的客厅里和侄子们玩闹的Marius，笑的像个孩子一样。  
“Marius居然能这么快和小家伙们玩起来。”  
“他的确很能孩子相处的，毕竟，你懂的，他自己也就像个小孩儿似的，我们全队都和他的奶爸奶妈似的，当时奇美拉行动时候搞得和沸沸腾腾了。”Dominic比划了一下坠机的手势。  
他们两个因为Dominic的话笑了两声。  
“所幸还好没事……但，嘿。”Dominic把玻璃杯递给Cedrick，声音压低了一些。“谢谢。”  
“什么？”Cedrick接过杯子。  
“关于Marius的。”Dominic低头看着手里的脏玻璃杯，把玩转动。“……你知道的，我消失的事情当时没有人知道，如果你和其他人一样和他说我死了的话……”他的手停住了。  
Dominic很少像这样的和Cedrick说话，他总是有些自大的冷漠又机敏，你总会被他所摆弄，而不可能有机会被他摆弄，掏心掏肺的时刻总是在迫不得已的情况，否则Dominic绝不会低下自己的头，但是他却以一个低姿态看着Cedrick。  
Cedrick没有说话，认真的听着。  
Dominic吐出一口气，冷静了片刻，手里继续擦起那个脏玻璃杯。“他真的很单纯，Cedrick，他是我在那边那个世界里能保持希望的灯塔。”  
他把擦干净的玻璃杯递给Cedrick，他虽然穿着长袖，裹着围巾，但是头顶还是有一条刻在肉骨里的疤，夹着玻璃杯的手指纹着复杂的图案，但他回来了，原本的Dominic终于从空坟里爬出来了。  
“我爱他，Cedrick……我不知道，我回来后就没想过还有人能接受我。”Dominic放下手里的擦布。“我没想到家人还是家人，恋人还是恋人……我也还可以是Dominic。”  
他浑身是伤，如今愈合成了丑陋的痂，本该在房子外被大雪掩埋，但房子里温暖的人和人让任何东西都开始愈合，包括Marius的笑声，孩子们的笑声，还有电视节目里的铃铛声。  
“……。”Cedrick不知道能说什么，他只能把手拍在Dominic的肩膀上。  
“谢谢你，兄弟。”  
“欢迎回来…Dominic。”

**Author's Note:**

> 嘻嘻被我骗到了吧【不是


End file.
